


Camera ready

by Sunflowerhanamaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerhanamaru/pseuds/Sunflowerhanamaru
Summary: Aqours needs a fresh promotional videos idea and what do fans love more than dates?





	Camera ready

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic written for our discord's telephone game! I hope you enjoy it!

They’re walking side by side, the wind blowing around them gently. The weather is good and so is Riko’s mood, happy for the opportunity to have an afternoon alone with Chika.

“The aquarium is not far off,” Chika says, “We’ll be there as soon as we take that turn.” 

Riko looks at her and her heart falters at the sweet smile she receives. They haven’t been dating for long enough for Riko to already get used to the joy it is to get to look freely at Chika. She isn’t a creepy girl with a crush staring at the person she likes anymore; she got the right to look at Chika whenever she wants, the right to stare and stare until Chika hides behind his hands, cheeks red and smile wide. She wishes she was bold enough to initiate more than secret smiles and knowing looks but for all she acts like she knows what she’s doing, the truth is she really, really doesn’t.

Chika had shown up to her door earlier with a plastic bag full of the equipment they need for today’s video shooting and Riko had been careful to walk on her empty hand’s side, casually bumping the back of their hands together in hope Chika would take the hint and hold her hand already. Riko glances at Chika’s hand again, readies herself to grab it and watches it shoot up at the very last time.

“Look,” Chika says, pointing to the cartoon dolphins jumping over the entrance of the building in front of them. “We’re here!” Riko hopes Chika doesn’t hear her sigh.

 

The idea had come from Ruby, surprisingly enough. Aqours had been in the middle of a debate over which kind of promotional videos to do next, and Ruby’s little voice had shot up from the chaos emerging in the club room.

“Dating videos,” She’d said, and shrinked up when everyone had looked at her.

“Dating videos?” Mari had repeated, sounding far too much excited by the idea already. “What do you mean by that?”

Ruby had turned the laptop so its screen would face the other girl, a new internet tab opened on Saint Snow’s YouTube channel. “It’s been very popular lately,” She’d said, hidden behind the computer. “It’s videos shot like you’re on a date with idols.” Then, softly, “Leah did one not long ago.”

On the screen, Leah was smiling at the camera, laughing and pretending to feed the viewer some of her pastry while giving a tour of Hakodate. Mari and Dia had looked equally entranced and horrified when the video had ended.

“Let’s do this!” Mari had belted at the same time Dia had yelled “Absolutely not!”.

Several deliberations and a vote hadn’t been enough to convince Dia, and Riko had shivered when You had turned around to look at Chika and her.

“We have an actual couple, here! Why don’t we ask them to try doing a video, then we’ll see if we like it or not?”

Riko already disliked the idea but the other girls had looked hopeful (They’d been looking for an idea for those damn promotional videos for so long already!) and the idea of having an actual, real first date with Chika had finally convinced her. A taped date was still better than no date at all, she’d told herself. She wasn’t sure she really believed it, but she’d do with what she got.

Her heart had still fluttered when Chika had leaned close to her on their way back to their classroom and had smiled, that small closed-lips secret smile Riko loves so much, and had whispered in her ear. “What about the aquarium for our date? You were saying the other day you wanted to visit it, right?”

“Yeah… Yeah,” Riko had stuttered. Maybe it didn’t mattered that much if their first date had to be turned into an Aqours video, as long as Chika looked at her that softly the whole time.

“Don’t worry about anything,” Chika had said then, “I’ll take care of the day and I’ll plan the whole trip. Just be ready sunday morning by nine, yeah?”

So that’s exactly what she had done, dreaming about the perfect outfit (that yellow skirt she had just bought and was dying to wear.), how to style her hair (Something cute and simple but still different from her usual hairdo, like a ponytail?) and the possibility of finally holding her girlfriend’s hand on their way to the aquarium, and she had almost been able to convince herself that it would be just as good as an actual, real date.

 

“I’m paying for us, alright?” Chika shoots Riko a confident smile and opens her bag, grazing inside for her wallet. Riko looks inside on reflex and does a double take, grabs it to look inside herself. 

She frowns, looks at Chika again to try to locate another bag. “Is that all you have?” She asks, a little shocked. 

“Yes? Is something missing?”

Chika’s wallet is in the bag , along with what look like a very big bento box and a couple of sweets. “Chika-chan, do you remember what we’re supposed to do here?” Chika frowns too. “We’re supposed to do a video, remember? Where’s the camera?” 

Chika gapes and takes one of the handle of the bag, looks into it as well. “It seems…” She says slowly. “It seems I forgot the camera home.” And then, with a dramatic fake sigh, “Oh no, looks like we won’t be able to shoot that video today.” Riko squints at her rapidly reddening cheeks.

“Did you even planned on taking that camera in the first place?”

“Yes!” Protests Chika, flailing her arms wildly. “Yes,” She says less loudly when Riko stares, clearly unconvinced. She bites her bottom lip, looking ashamed. “Maybe I thought it would be nice if I forgot it but…” 

“You did?”

“I thought it was sad our first date had to be used as a promotional thing,” Chika finally admits sadly. “I kinda don’t want you to shoot a video for people to act like they’re on a date with you, too... Sorry for being selfish. And for forgetting the camera.” Riko raises an eyebrow. “For intentionally forgetting the camera,” She mutters, face red.

“Alright, I’m not mad.”

Chika looks up so quickly Riko fears for her cervicals. “You’re not?”

Riko rubs her nose bashfully, eyes trained on the pastel blue jumping dolphins. “Maybe I didn’t wanted our first date to be like that either,” She says, avoiding Chika’s eyes. “Maybe I don’t really like the idea of people having a video date with you either.” She can see Chika grinning from the corner of her eye. “Maybe I’ll forgive you if you hold my hand during our date.” She adds, feeling suddenly daring.

She still can’t look back at Chika when she feels fingers intertwining with hers gently.

“We’ll say the footages were too bad so we deleted them all.” Riko says. Chika squeezes her hand. “I’ll say you forgot to take off the cap and all we could see was black.” Chika sighs.

“I guess I deserve it.” She doesn’t sounds even a little sad about it.


End file.
